


Never and Always, Touching and Touched

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda hadn’t thought much about her wedding, until it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never and Always, Touching and Touched

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "weddings"

Even in their ‘enlightened age’, Amanda knew women who had been planning their weddings since they were girls. She’d thought about hers, certainly, but always as a distant possibility, never as immediate or important as her other pursuits.

Which was how she found herself on the arid plains of Vulcan, wearing a simple yet elegant white dress, listening to the jingle of ceremonial bells and trying not to stumble over the phrases of High Vulcan she’d spent weeks memorizing.

And when Sarek had raised two fingers, murmuring, “My wife,” she couldn’t help grinning, touching her fingers to his, “My husband.”

THE END


End file.
